


Docked Away

by DragonWarrior07



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU!, Pirate captain Jet, Runaway Prince Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/pseuds/DragonWarrior07
Summary: Zuko is a runaway prince keeping his identity hidden. Jet is a pirate captain.  As they travel together, both of them fall in love, without Jet knowing who Zuko really is and the prince trying to give up his feelings for the pirate captain.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Night Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Am I hopelessly in love with Jet too? Am I a hardcore simp for Jetko? Anyway, have a Jet sketch to start the fic :)

Their ship had docked at a pier for a little stay. However, much to the sailors’ despise, it was raining down heavily.

“Now what?” Jet frowned, the stalk of wheat still in his mouth. “After what I planned! What are you going to do Zuko?”

He turned to the boy beside him who was low-key avoiding him all this time.

“Just stay on board I guess,” the prince avoided the taller one’s gaze.

“Huh, what a waste of an evening,” Jet continued to complain.

The rain pelted hard on the deck, the misted cry of the foghorn rang at a distance. The sea water gently lapped at the docks of the pier that glowed with night lights. The thunder roared behind the clouds. A damp, drizzly atmosphere had already replaced all the sailor’s enthusiasm.

Zuko stared at the dark waters ahead of him, reflecting about what had happened so far. From the throne to the deck… everything was so different. He was a prince, but he ran away and was lost until he came here. To this pirate ship. And that’s how he met Jet, the young captain, the person to whom his heart belonged.

At first he tried to deny his feelings for that ‘wheat-chewing opinionated rebellious revengeful boy’. Then he tried to repress them. Then he tried to hate him. But nothing worked. The more he tried, the more he failed. And now, he couldn’t deny how hopelessly pathetically he was in love.

Every time Jet walked the boards commanding others, he would hang on to every word. Every sound of his voice. Every time Jet stood beside him, he stared at those dark eyes. He could drown in them. Every time Jet gave that charismatic smirk, he could feel his heart leap. Every time… in short, every time with Jet was his best time ever until---

He learned about it. Jet hated his, Zuko’s, hometown. Hated the royalty, hated the commoners, hated every person of him. Of course he didn’t know Zuko was a part of it but every time he spoke about his undying hatred to them, the prince couldn’t help but feel the terrible churning in his guts. What if… Jet found out who he was? Surely… he would hate him, never would want to see him again, never would want to hold him again, never would want to---

“Zuko --- are you even listening?!”

The loud familiar voice dragged the prince to reality.

“Ah, pardon?” Zuko looked around to see the pirate captain standing beside him with an arched brow and sceptical eyes that meant to ask _you zoned out again?_

“Really you’ve been so zoned out recently,” Jet continued, “It’s almost as if you’re avoiding us… the ship, the crew and me, especially.”

 _It’s for your own good, Jet. It’s for our good. I can’t control these useless feelings of mine towards and I know we can’t be together. It’s just…_ Zuko had so much to say but all he could do was return his stare back to the water.

“Hey, Zuko answer me!” Jet continued to groan, “Look the rain had stopped. I’m coming down the pier, wanna join?”

“No, thank you,”


	2. Pirate Captain Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but an art of pirate captain! Jet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for your comments! They made my day a lot better! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Hop over to my Tumblr for some jetko obsession @browsing-my-favourite-fandoms


End file.
